


emails unsent

by shutteredislands



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Babysitter Rey (Star Wars), Breeding, Choking, Daddy Kink, Domestic Fluff, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Invasion of Privacy, Oral Sex, POV Ben Solo, Pregnancy Kink, Single Parent Ben Solo, Vaginal Fingering, maybe..., no beta we die like men, the smut is here, thigh riding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-14 15:15:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29297991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shutteredislands/pseuds/shutteredislands
Summary: Ben doesn’t mean to read it, he just can’t help but notice that his name is in the subject line.From Rey JakksonTo: Rose TicoSubject: Another Night without Ben SoloBen understands that this is probably an invasion of privacy at best, and breaking multiple laws, because he is her boss, at worst. Benjamin Solo was raised to respect boundaries. He would never read an email his employee sent to her friend in private. No matter what the subject is.Dear Rose,I think I am going insane. If I spend one more night without Ben Solo inside of me, I think I will combust.He’s in too deep now.OR: Single dad Ben Solo finds an explicit email his daughter's nanny meant to send to anyone except him.
Relationships: Rey & Ben Solo, Rey & Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 83
Kudos: 516





	1. Emails Read

**Author's Note:**

> My first fic! Hope you enjoy!

“Shit!” 

Ben drops his spoon into the bowl of soup he has been nursing for the past half hour when he hears her shout. 

“Daddy,” His daughter peeks up from the coloring book she has been working on, “what does that mean? Rey says it sometimes but she won’t tell me what it means!” 

Ben looks up at his daughter, Riley, who is staring at him with a frustrated look. Her bowl of soup is long forgotten as she colors a landscape scene in the book Rey bought last week. The four (almost five, if you ask her) year old asks too many questions. Ben is glad he’s raised an inquisitive spirit, but what is he supposed to say to that?

“Oh my god!” 

Ben winces at the shriek but realizes he is being saved by the bell.

“Eat your soup.” He announces as he stands to check on Rey and her loud frustration. He walks out of the kitchen, and makes his way up the stairs, towards his home office that Rey uses a few times a week for her school work. He knocks as he opens the door to the office. He finds Rey sitting in his chair as she furiously taps keys on her laptop.

“Rey?” He asks while still standing in the doorway. 

The chair swivels so she can look at him. Rey’s look of surprise to hear someone in the room fades into a smile when her eyes land on him. 

Ben knows she only turns so she can speak to him face to face, but his mind cannot handle the smile she is giving him right now. His eyes fall to the tank top and athletic shorts she’s wearing. She’s not on the clock right now (Ben is still paying her for this time, but he’ll never tell her that) so Ben should understand that this is what she wears when she does schoolwork.

His daughter’s nanny, the one who has worked for him for the past year, is not wearing this outfit to tempt him. He usually doesn’t even come near this room when she does schoolwork, so there was no way for her to plan this outfit just to get a rise out of him. Rey’s outfit has nothing to him at all, and he understands that, right? Ben’s rational mind understands that, but his pants tent long before his brain comes to this conclusion. 

Rey has been in his life for a year, and in that time, what was just a silly attraction has blossomed into full-blown infatuation. When they had first met, Rey’s smile had dominated his mind for weeks on end. But it wasn’t until he had seen how comfortable Riley was with her that he started to fall for her. 

Riley’s mother, Baz, leaving was hard on the both of them and he only wanted the best for his daughter. When she left, Riley and Ben had run through a mess of babysitters and nannies, all of them leaving within a month. Riley had a streak of bad behavior after her mother left and none of the nannies could handle her. Ben’s mother, Leia, had suggested that Riley was lashing out so Ben would spend more time with her. His work had consumed his life when Baz left, and he realized that he needed his daughter just as much as she needed him. 

He and Riley’s mother had worked together at Snoke Industries when they began seeing each other and had only been dating for a few months when she had become pregnant. Ben was excited to be a father, even if it was sooner than he had wanted. The two continued working for Snoke throughout her pregnancy and the first two years of Riley’s life. Their relationship suffered, but Ben was willing to make anything work for Riley, the light of his life. From the minute he held her in his arms, he knew that he would do anything for this bundle of joy. 

One night, Riley had asked about her grandparents, and Ben knew he had to rekindle his connection with his family. After a few awkward conversations, Leia and Han had convinced him to quit his job with Snoke. Little did they know that leaving Snoke Industries meant that Baz would walk out too. He wasn’t heartbroken when she left, he was just… disappointed. Disappointed she would leave her daughter behind for a job. 

His new job at Resistance Corp. (owned by his mother) let him finally spend the time he needed with Riley. They had finally grown together into their little family. It wasn’t until his co-worker, Poe, had introduced him to Rey that he even thought about going back to work full time and letting a nanny take care of Riley. During their first meeting, which was meant to be a 15-minute interview, Riley had trapped Rey in a 3-hour tea party. Rey was hired on the spot. 

The girl in question stands and bounds towards Ben. 

“Oh my god, I am so glad to see you,” Rey exclaims. “You work in IT!”

“Yes, I do,” Ben answers quietly. 

He always wished he wasn’t so timid around her, but he couldn't think of any other way to see less… aggressive. He knows his height and size is intimidating, and the last thing he wants is for Rey to be scared of him. 

“I need your help! My laptop went out on me and I have a paper due tomorrow. I’d just get a new one, but I’m not financially stable enough for that. Is there any way you can fix it?” She steps even closer to him, and they are now standing chest to chest, with her looking up at him.

“Yeah, I’m sure I can figure it out,” He gives her a soft smile. “but why didn’t you start it earlier?” Ben raises an eyebrow.

“When did you start your papers when you were in college?” Rey narrows her eyes at him, setting her hands on her hips.

“Point taken. Yes, I will fix your laptop.”

She beams back at him and throws her arms around him, thanking him profusely.

He pats her back awkwardly. He would love to hug her with the same fervor she does, but he does not want to risk making his already present boner worse than it already is.

“No problem, Rey.”

“Thank you again, I’ve been meaning to get it fixed, but I don’t know any nearly as smart as you, Ben.” She pulls back and winks at him. 

His ears tinge red. He has never been so appreciative of his long hair. The slightest compliments from Rey set him off. Her smile drops, and Ben is instantly worried. 

“Wait, I’m so sorry for bothering you on your day off. You should be spending time with Riley. Forget I even-”

“ _No_.” 

Ben’s authoritative voice startles them both.

“I mean, it’s fine. Riley is probably sick of me. She’s just coloring now. Oh, and asking what cuss words mean.”

“She’s what?” Rey shrieks, stepping back from him.

Ben scratches the back of his neck, and lets out an awkward laugh, “Yeah, she heard you yell “Shit!” and she said that you say it but refuse to tell her what it means.”

“I am so sorry. I try hard to keep my mouth PG, but it just slips out. I will be even more diligent. I do not mean to teach her cuss words. I’m probably such a bad influence! I’m sorry!” Rey frowns at the floor, ashamed. 

Ben hesitantly reaches out to touch her arm. He steps forward, closing the distance between the two of them. Clutching her arm softly, he rubs his thumb back and forth. 

“Rey, you are a great influence. I am so happy Riley has a hardworking and kindhearted woman in her life to look up to. We are so lucky to have you in our lives. And don’t worry about the swearing. My dad swears like a sailor, so if she learns anything, it will be from him, not you. You have nothing to worry about.” 

He softly smiles at her. Because he expects a smile from her in return, he is thoroughly surprised when he is met with her quivering lip. _Why is she about to cry? What did I do? I’ve fucked up for real this time, but I don’t know what I did!_

Rey’s lip quivering quickly turns into a silent sob, and before he can react, she’s wrapped her arms around him, and her tears are soaking his shirt. Deciding that whatever self-control he has left has flown out the window, he wraps his arms around her. 

“I- uh. I’m sorry, I don’t know why I’m so emotional. That is one of the nicest things anyone has said about me. Thank you. I am even more lucky to have you and Riley in my life.” Rey chokes out through sniffles. She pulls back to look at him. 

Even with puffy eyes and bright red cheeks and eyes, Ben thinks Rey is the most beautiful woman he has ever seen. He stares much longer than he should. He searches in her eyes to see if she felt the same way about him if there is even a hint of desire. He can’t decipher the look in her eyes. Fear? Sadness? Comfort? 

The door creaks open behind Ben, revealing Riley. She shyly walks in.

“Rey, why are you crying?” Riley runs over to her nanny. 

Rey bends to pick up the girl, and Riley wraps her arms around her neck. Rey stands and balances the girl on her hip. 

“Did daddy make you cry?” She turns to her father with narrowed eyes. “Did you make Rey cry?” 

Before Ben can even shake his head, she’s turned back to Rey.

“We can beat him up.”

“Riley!” Rey laughs, “We will not be beating up your dad. He did make me cry, but these are happy tears!” 

“No sad tears?”

“No sad tears,” Rey confirms. 

“Good, because if he makes you cry too much, you would leave, and I would be sad.” Riley frowns and turns back to her dad. “I won’t beat you up, but please don’t make Rey sad cry. I like her.” 

Rey coos and hugs her tighter. 

“I would never make Rey sad cry,” He looks Rey in the eye as he utters the words. Her eyes widen in an expression he can’t quite place. “But about beating me up… I don’t think you could take me.” Ben waves an accusatory finger in Riley’s face. 

“Rey! Put me down and let me at him!” 

“Okay, Miss Riley, don’t break the old man!” Rey smiles as she sets Riley down.

Riley immediately starts throwing punches at her father's leg. Some of them sting a little, but her cuteness outweighs any pain Ben is feeling. As he feels her grow tired of punching him, he squats down and begins to tickle his little girl. Riley shrieks and giggles as her father tickles her sides.

“Okay, daddy! I’m sorry, I’m sorry!”

Ben stops tickling and smiles. “It’s okay Rileybear, I’d be sad if I made Rey cry and she left. But I have to fix her computer now, so I need you to hang out with her for a little bit. Is that okay?”

“Yay! Yes, that’s great!” Riley kisses her dad on the cheek and turns to grab Rey’s hand. “Come on! I want to show you the picture I colored in the book you bought me!” Riley drags Rey out the door. 

Rey throws one last thank you over her shoulder as Riley and Rey leave him alone in the office. 

Once he is alone, Ben smiles at nothing. Watching his- _the girls_ , gang up on him is enough to make his heart swell. 

Ben sits down and immediately gets to work on Rey’s computer. It’s a model older than Riley, but it’s covered in stickers that are quintessentially Rey. A sunflower peeks out from a butterfly and an engineering pun Ben barely understands. He smiles at the personality she shows through her belongings. Rey’s various pairs of shoes and sweaters have become a staple in the house and decorates the kitchen with the likes of Riley’s art. 

After thirty minutes, Ben realizes this laptop is fried, and it’s not going to last past next week. Ben curses himself for not noticing the disrepair her laptop has been in right in front of his eyes. Once he’s done all of the troubleshooting he knows how to do, he decides to move all of Rey’s documents and applications onto one of the spare hard drives in his desk. As those files are moving, he shuffles around his office to find one of his old work laptops. Working in IT guarantees him a new laptop with every release (even if he didn’t need one), so even his old laptop would work wonderfully for Rey. Doing some last checks on her laptop, before he shuts the whole thing down, he opens the Google Chrome tab she already had open. He clicks X on most of the tabs he sees, just netflix or shopping tabs. He hesitates over a tab with her email open.She has a draft opened. 

Ben doesn’t mean to read it, he just can’t help but notice that his name is in the subject line.

**_From Rey Jakkson < _ ** [ **_jakksonrey@coruscant.edu_ ** ](mailto:jakksonrey@coruscant.edu) **_ > _ **

**_To: Rose Tico < _ ** [ **_ticorose@coruscant.edu_ ** ](mailto:ticorose@coruscant.edu) **_ > _ **

**_Subject: Another Night without Ben Solo_ **

Ben understands that this is probably an invasion of privacy at best, and breaking multiple laws, because he is her boss, at worst. Benjamin Solo was raised to respect boundaries. He would never read an email his employee sent to her friend in private. No matter what the subject is. _Fuck it, I’m already going to hell._

**_Dear Rose,_ **

**_I think I am going insane. If I spend one more night without Ben Solo inside of me, I think I will combust._ **

He’s in too deep now.

**_I have spent every moment since he hired me wondering what his cum tastes like. I DON’T EVEN LIKE THE TASTE OF CUM, BUT BENJAMIN SOLO IS HOT ENOUGH TO MAKE ME THINK THAT I WOULD LIKE IT._ **

Ben peels his eyes off of the screen and looks around the room. He hasn’t felt like this since he was 15 and found his father’s Playboy magazines. He feels like he shouldn’t be reading this. Not because of the invasion of privacy, he’s reconciled with that already, because Rey has written softcore porn in this email. 

**_When we’re in the kitchen and he presses his hand against the small of my back, I pray to every god I can think of, asking them to make him move his hand to my ass. It’s right there! I wear shorts around the house (of course appropriate enough for Riley) so I can provoke him. But nothing. An entire year of nothing. I would let him fuck me into the next year, but he won’t even keep his hand on my back for more than a second. I think about his hand a lot. Have you seen those things? Whenever I finger myself, I just end up angering myself because I know one of his fingers is the size of two of mine! I know two of his fingers outsize half the cocks I’ve had inside of me. I’ve tried so many one night stands in the past year, but nobody is Ben Solo. I’ve stopped recently because trying is so useless. I haven’t had sex in three months because I want to fuck my boss. MY FUCKING BOSS! I take care of his daughter every day, and I feel so bad because the poor girl doesn’t even know a lick of the things I want to do to her father. I want him to choke me and fuck me until I can’t say anything but his name. Or Daddy. Whatever he prefers. I already call him daddy behind his back. I feel like he’s kinky. Maybe he has a sex dungeon I don’t know about._ **

He does not.

**_I’d be into it if he did._ **

Maybe he’ll invest in one.

**_I wish I’d just stumble upon it so I could act like I was interested and wanted to learn. He could teach me everything he knew. AND. HE’D. FINALLY. FUCK. ME. I cannot stop thinking about what his cock would feel like inside of me. I know it’s big. I just know it. Everything about him points to it being huge. I bought bigger dildos to prepare myself for whatever size it is. It doesn’t even matter if his dick is small! I never thought I’d say that, but I don’t care! I just want to fuck that man. I wish he knew how hot he is. Like everything about him is offensively attractive. Like even his fucking legs! Last week, I came three times just thinking about riding his thigh!_ **

_Riding my what? My thigh?_

**_The whole dad thing is so hot. Would he take care of_ **

The email ends there. Ben stares at the screen like he was left at a cliffhanger in his favorite novel. _Take care of what? Take care of her? Take care of their… No, Rey is too young to want a family with an old man like me._ He wants to ask her what she meant by that. He has so many questions. But that would mean addressing the pornographic statements about him made before that. Rey wanted Ben just as much as he wanted her. She’d spent nights awake thinking about him, the same way he’d stay up into the middle of the night debating the morality of fucking his child’s babysitter. Ben couldn’t believe the woman he’d fantasized about for so long wanted him back.

It took him almost half an hour to figure out what he was going to do with this information. He could confront her about it, but that would embarrass her and reveal Ben’s invasion of privacy. He could also leave it alone and act like it never happened, but Ben knew he would let it slip sooner or later. He decided that he would bring it up to her while they cooked dinner alone tonight. Riley never bothered them while they were in the kitchen, so he could have this discussion with her without the ears of a 4-year-old listening in. 

Ben quickly set up Rey’s new laptop (and made sure to save the draft of the email she meant to send to Rose) and cleaned up the desk in his office. As he left, he quietly shut the door, as to not let the girls know that he was already done. He checked the watch on his wrist. _5:47._ Rey and Ben usually started cooking dinner at 6, so he had time to fix himself up.

Ben walks down the hallway, and over to his own bedroom. Ben cleans up as quickly as he can. He doesn’t know if they’ll actually… tonight, but he’s sure that granola bar wrappers are not going to put anybody in the mood. He isn’t usually this messy, but Riley slept in his room last night, and he forgot to pick up her mess this morning. He throws away the wrappers and tidies his bed. He adjusts the same pillow seven times before he is finally okay with the result. He haphazardly throws a towel over his bedpost to make it seem like his room is just naturally like this. Not like he cleaned his room so he could have sex with his child's babysitter. 

Should he be doing all of this? Probably not, but it’s better to be safe than sorry. 

Ben walks to his closet and changes out of his Superman boxers (they’re comfortable, okay?) and into something more age-appropriate. He moves to his bathroom and grabs the box from his bottom drawer. He checks the expiration date on the condoms before moving them to his bedside drawer. He hasn’t done this in a while. A long while. He looks at his bedroom one more time before closing his door and walking down the hallway, and down the stairs to wherever the girls have gone.

He steps off the last step and turns to look at his living room. Rey has a yoga mat of her’s laid out on the ground. Riley is standing at the edge of the mat, with Rey sitting to her right. Riley raises her hands above her head, before squatting down, putting her hands on the mat, tucking her head down, and somersaulting. She stands and raises her hands in a gymnast's pose before turning to Rey.

“Did I do it?” She exclaims with a smile.

“Yes, honey! You did it!” Rey smiles back. She raises her hands to give Riley two high-fives. Riley smacks her hands, one at a time, and jumps up and down with joy. She notices her father standing against the staircase. 

“Dad! Dad! Did you see me! Rey taught me how to do a somer- a somer-” She struggles with the word.

“A somersault, honey.” Rey helps her out. 

“Yes, that! Did you see it?” Riley runs over to her father. She looks at him with wide eyes, as she clutches onto his leg.

He pats her head before squatting down. “Yes, baby I saw you. Great job! My very own Gabby Douglas!” He ruffles her hair.

“Who’s that?” Riley asks while smoothing her hair back down. 

Rey lets out a laugh and answers her. “Doesn’t matter,” Rey stands and brushes the imaginary dust off of her sweatpants. “But this gymnast has worked up an appetite.” 

Rey walks towards the two. “Are you ready for mac and cheese night?” 

Rileys nods wildly as Rey lets out a laugh and strokes her head. “Well, me and your dad should probably start dinner.” Rey looks directly into Ben’s eyes with a look he cannot place.

Ben swallows loudly, suddenly feeling like his throat was much drier than it was a few moments ago. He nods while keeping eye contact with Rey. He feels like they are trapped in a staring contest neither of them initiated. Rey breaks her gaze first, tearing her eyes down to the expectant little girl between them. Rey gives her a tight-lipped smile and makes her way off towards the kitchen. Ben follows her, after kissing Riley on her temple. 

They begin cooking in silence. Rey boils the noodles as Ben prepares the cheese and tosses a side salad. They move around the kitchen as if they were a married couple who have been doing this for decades. 

“How’s my laptop doing?” Rey speaks first as she drains the noodles, looking over her shoulder. Ben is standing across the kitchen, shredding a block of cheese. When she speaks, Ben sets the cheese and grater down. 

“Well… Your laptop was busted, so I transferred everything to a spare I already had,” Rey opens her mouth to protest. “Don’t argue, it was no problem.”

Rey shuts her mouth again. She opens and closes her mouth like a fish before deciding to leave it alone. She sets the pot down and turns around to lean on the sink. 

“Fine. Thank you. So much. Thank you, Ben.” She sighs, running a hand through her chestnut hair.

“Great. No problem, I was happy to help. It’s in my office whenever you want it.” 

She nods and turns back to the sink. 

Ben’s heart rate quickens when he realizes that he should ask her about the email now. He watches Rey as she does a little hip movement to match whatever song she is humming. Even turned away from him, she is so beautiful. He rubs his hands against his joggers, in an attempt to mop up the sweat that has pooled on them. He can feel his blood rushing past his ears as he stares at Rey. 

“Rey, I think about you the same way you think about me.”

Rey whirls around, her hair and eyes wild. She stares at him with… excitement? Ben can’t tell. 

“You what?”

“I know I shouldn’t have but I read the e-” A loud bang cuts him off. 

Ben and Rey’s eyes widen. A muffled “Rey!” comes from the living room. They abandon their conversation and respective tasks, as they speed towards the living room. They find Riley in a heap next to the coffee table, clutching her head. They deduce what happens from there. 

“Riley! Are you okay?” Rey asks while running towards her. She sits down next to Riley’s crumpled figure. She bundles the little girl up in her arms, and pulls her into her lap, placing kisses all over the back of her head. 

Riley nods through teary eyes. Ben strides over to them and gets on his knees in front of the two, so he can wipe some of Riley’s tears away. “Where does it hurt?” 

“Just the back of my head.”

Ben nods and stands up. He dashes back to the kitchen to find something frozen to apply to her head. He digs around in his freezer until he finds a bag of peas Riley can use. 

When he arrives back in the living room he finds Rey and Riley laughing.

“What’s so funny?” He asks while handing Rey the bag of peas to place on Riley’s throbbing head. He raises an eyebrow at their sudden laughter.

“Tell your dad what you just told me.” Rey chokes out through laughs. 

Riley sheepishly looks at her father after sobering up. “Well, I told Rey that I called for her and not you because Grandma said that I shouldn’t worry you too much because you scrunch up your face when you get worried, and Grandma doesn’t want you to get all old and crinkly too soon.” 

Rey’s laughter gets louder, but Ben is far from laughing. His brain is working in hyperdrive. 

He forces out a fake laugh and responds, “Well, I don’t want that either. You guys stay here while I finish up dinner.” He doesn’t wait for a response when he leaves the living room quickly. 

_She called for Rey._ Ben’s mind has been moving a million miles a minute, but _that_ has been the consensus. Riley called for Rey and not Ben. He’s not a jealous parent, he doesn’t care that she didn’t call for him. He cares that Riley’s first reaction was Rey. 

The email he read was the email of a woman who wanted sex. There’s absolutely nothing wrong with that. Whatever Rey wants for her body is her business and her business alone. But Ben didn’t only want sex.

But if they started… _that…_ Ben would never be able to leave as _only_ sex. He had already fallen for part of her, but once they took that step, he’s sure he’d be in love with her by the end of next week. But that’s not what Rey wanted. She doesn’t want a relationship with Ben, and he doesn’t blame her. Who wants to date a thirty-something IT worker with a kid? She just wants casual and that isn’t something Ben would be able to do.

If he let himself have sex with her, he knows he’s eventually let her feelings for her slip and everything would fall apart. She would leave him, and more importantly Riley. Riley had grown too attached to Rey for her to leave in a huff. 

He couldn’t put himself in a position to do something that would hurt Riley. 

He wasn’t going to ask her about the email. He knows this sucks for both of them, but his priority would always be Riley. 

He completes dinner and calls Riley and Rey into the kitchen. They bound into the kitchen hand in hand. Riley puts the peas away. 

“Smells great, Ben.” Rey smiles as she sits down. Ben gives her a curt nod and sits down across from her. 

Dinner is filled with Riley apologizing for attempting gymnastics without an adult around and filling Ben and Rey in on what her class is doing on Monday morning. Ben keeps his eyes glued to his plate and Riley the entire meal. He never looks at Rey once. Even as he cleared up the plates, he stood far away from her. He stands at the sink, washing the dishes they used as Rey puts Riley down for an early bedtime. He is diligently scrubbing at a dish when Rey walks into the kitchen with her jacket in hand. 

“Well, she’s knocked out cold, so that is my cue to leave.”

Ben sets down the dish he’s been fighting with and turns to her. He gives her a tight smile.

“Thank you. See you tomorrow.”

She nods and begins to put her coat on. 

“Thank you again for the laptop.”

“No problem.” 

“Goodnight, Ben.”

“Goodnight, Rey.” 

She gathers her things and leaves the kitchen. Ben lets out a breath he didn’t know he was holding. _This is going to suck._ He picks the dish back up and goes back to his wrestling match with the stain. 

“I know you read the email.” 

The voice startles him. He almost drops the plate when he whips around to look at Rey, still wearing her coat. Ben’s throat goes dry. He can barely find the words to say.

“I know I shouldn’t have. It was very selfish of me and I’m not going to sit here and give you any excuses because I knew it was wrong and I shouldn’t have done it. I should have respected your privacy and closed the tab when I saw it. Please don’t quit. I know that’s also selfish but Riley really likes you and she would be devastated if you left, especially if it’s because I did something-”

“Ben I planted the email.” 

Ben's heart almost stops. He quickly sets down the plate and wipes his soapy hands on his t-shirt, as he walks towards Rey. 

“What?”

“I planted the email. You were meant to read it.” 

“But…”

“Ben, why the _fuck_ would I express my sexual fantasies about my boss to my _roommate_ , as in the one I live with and see every day, over _email._ ” 

Ben realizes his age was showing. Nobody her age was sending emails declaring their love.

“I was complaining to Rose about how you won’t make a move on me and she told me to plant the email and ask you to fix my laptop. She said that if you wanted me, you would finally make a move, and if you didn’t you would just ignore it.” 

Rey steps closer to Ben. His breathing gets heavier.

“I heard you in the kitchen earlier. Did you mean it?”

He nods. She steps closer. They are now standing chest to chest.

“Why didn’t you bring it back up?” She stares up at him with dewy eyes. Her eyes flick to his lips and she licks her own. Ben sighs and steps back. Rey lets out a frustrated sigh due to the loss of contact. 

“Rey,” He runs his hands through his dark hair. “I want you so badly. So, so, so, badly. But I want all of you. I want awkward dinner dates, and to make you coffee in the morning, and to wake up with you and Riley next to me. And sex. God, do I want the sex. But I can’t only have the sex. I can’t give you the no strings attached that you want, and if I confess these feelings for you and it ends badly, Riley would be heartbroken if you left. So I’d rather have none of you if I can’t have all of you.” Ben looks deep into Rey’s eyes as he finishes. 

“Ben, for being a very intelligent man, you sure are stupid.” 

“Well, that was mean.”

“Ben, do you remember the last part of the email?” 

It had been burned into his mouth since this afternoon. “ _Would he take care of”_

“Yes.”

“I was wondering if you would take care of our kids like you take care of Riley.”

Oh.

_Oh._

“Oh.”

Rey takes his hand and steps towards him. She presses her body against his.

“Will you kiss me now?”

“Yes.”

And he did. 


	2. Emails Answered

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for all of the support on the first chapter! I didn't think anyone would actually read it lol, but I got an AMAZING response and I am so thankful! Here is the awaited smut chapter and Happy Valentines Day!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> cw: pregnancy and please read the tags!
> 
> To those who read the original chapter, I removed the extra ending. I really hated how lazily I wrote it :( But, if I write an epilogue, I will rewrite that scene!

Rey isn’t exactly surprised when Ben kisses her, she’s just taken aback. His lips slanted over hers with a force she was not prepared for. He kisses her like she’ll slip through his fingers if he stops. Her hands rome over his toned chest. He cups her face in his hands, and he’s tilted her face up towards him. His large hands dwarf her face. Rey doesn’t know how much time has passed, maybe minutes, maybe hours, but when Ben pulls back from the kiss, his lips are already red and swollen. 

He stares at her with such intensity that it makes Rey feel like she is being scrutinized. Her insecurities are running haywire. Rey is bold enough to write a sexual fantasy that eerily mirrors the fanfiction she reads about her boss, but when he is up close and personal, she can’t find that same confidence. She cowers backward slightly, but Ben moves with her.

“What?” Rey asks quietly, breathless from their kiss. 

“I just can’t believe you want this as much as I have. You’re so beautiful.” Ben is still staring at her deeply when he utters these words.

Rey covers her face with her hands and shakes her head, “You’re just being nice.” Her hands muffle her sentence. 

Ben pries her hands from her face slowly and brings them to his sides. He bends down to plant kisses on her neck. 

“You,” kiss, “are,” kiss, “the,” kiss, “most,” kiss, “beautiful,” kiss, “woman,” kiss, “I know.” He plants kisses all over her neck and cheeks.

“I’m sure Leia would not appreciate that statement.” Rey laughs awkwardly. 

“You did  _ not  _ just bring up my mother while we’re making out in this kitchen.” Ben pulls away from the attention he was giving to her neck to give her an incredulous look.

“Would you prefer if I brought up your mother while we make out in the living room?” Rey asks expectantly. 

“Let’s not bring up my mom for the rest of the night, but I will take up your living room offer,” Ben says while tugging her towards the living room. Rey almost skips while she follows behind him. A mix of horniness and excitement has her giddy with joy. 

When they arrive in the living room, he sits on the couch and tugs Rey down so she is straddling his hips. She shuffles a bit to get comfortable, triggering a low groan from Ben. Rey blushes and immediately stops moving. 

“Don’t stop on my accord.” Ben jokes lightly. Or maybe he isn't joking. Rey can’t tell. She kisses him as an answer. He tastes like wine and the apple pie they had for dessert, and Rey can’t get enough of it. 

They kiss for what seems like forever. Rey has tangled her fingers in Ben’s thick hair, and Ben’s hands grab at her waist and her hips. Ben is the first one to pull away. 

“Rey, while I would love to kiss you all day,” Rey frowns from Ben’s near rejection, “but I want to get through everything you wanted me to do to you in that email. It may take all night.” Ben mumbles as he stuffs his face in her neck, nipping at the skin there. 

Rey blushes, remembering the contents of the email. Rose told her not to hold back, and she did not. She asked him to do  _ a lot. _

“Better get a move on then.” She says breathlessly, as she holds Ben’s head to her neck. He’s for sure left hickeys by now, but who was going to judge her? Rose? That woman would be ecstatic. Her boss? The one that gave them to her?

“But, I have a question.”

“Shoot.”

“What is thigh riding?”

_ Oh my god no. I actually put that in there? _ Rey's face heats up immediately. If Ben’s hands weren’t glued to her ass, she would have jumped off his lap and ran out of the house by now. She scrunches her eyes closed from embarrassment. She wishes she could just sink into the floor and live amongst the ants. It’d been silent for too long before Ben spoke up.

“I mean… I’ve gathered what it is, but what do you want me to do?” Ben speaks slowly as if he is trying to not embarrass her further.

That was impossible. 

“You don’t have to do anything. I just kinda… Get my… self off… on your… you know… thigh.” Rey chokes out through gritted teeth. 

Rey read about thigh riding once and at the time she didn’t get it.  _ Why the fuck would I get myself off on his thigh when his hands and mouth are right there?  _ But after she met Ben, everything changed. After seeing him mow the lawn in shorts, she realized that she’s never been turned on by thighs before. But his? Orgasm worthy. 

“Okay.” 

“Really?”

“I said everything in the email.”

Rey doesn’t have to be told twice. She scrambles off of him and tugs her shorts down her legs as Ben scoots forward to give her room to sit on his leg. Left in her black lace underwear-she wore her best in preparation for tonight- she slows squats down and rests her clit on his thigh. She releases most of her weight from her legs and is now almost fully sitting on his thigh. Ben watches her intensely.

“Is this okay?” Rey asks shyly.

“Perfect, sweetheart.” Ben nods. 

Once she is settled on his thigh, Rey tentatively rocks her hips forward for the first time. She lets out a high pitch groan at the feeling. She presses herself against his leg ever harder as she starts to move her hips back and forth over his thigh. She tilts her head backward as she relishes the feeling of Ben’s leg muscles on her clit. 

“Oh my god,” Rey lets out through her moans. 

She lets out a series of breathless moans before burying her face in the nape of Ben’s neck. Her hot breaths fan over his neck as he places his hands on her hips, and helps her move herself over his thigh. 

Rey speeds up her grinding, chasing even more friction. The feeling of Ben’s sweats through the thin lace of her underwear was driving her insane. Her clit already feels swollen and hot. 

Ben suddenly flexes his thigh muscles, hardening the surface Rey is bucking against. 

“Oh fuck,” Rey grunts into his neck. 

Rey can’t see his face but she’s sure a smirk is plastered on his face. She is completely lost in her world of pleasure. She is a mess of moans and cries, muffled by Ben’s neck. Ben has also been letting out low moans and groans, with his cock hardening between them. Ben removes a hand from her hips, then grips the hair at the base of her neck and lightly pulls her off of his neck. He looks into her eyes before drawing her in for a searing kiss. His lips are determined against hers. Rey can barely kiss back as her moans are becoming more frequent. She can feel herself approaching her high.

Ben moves to kiss down her neck, “Are you going to cum for me, sweetheart?”

Rey nods quickly and whines, “Yes, I’m so close.” 

Ben continues his attack on her neck as Rey cannot hold in her sounds anymore and is mewling loudly in his ear. Rey feels herself start to shake as her orgasm is close to its peak. She's mumbling incoherently now, anything her sex addled brain comes up with is slipping past her lips.

Ben removes his other hand from her hip and reaches down into her panties to press down on her clit.

“Cum for me, now.” 

Rey lets out a hearty groan and a string of curses, moans, and other things she cannot comprehend, as her orgasm takes over her. She feels it come over her in waves as she shakes on top of him. Her eyes roll straight back and her mouth opens and closes uncontrollably. Ben’s hand has fallen from her hair and is now resting on her hip. 

After a minute of her coming down from her high, she slowly adjusts on Ben’s lap so she is now sitting on both of his thighs. She swings her legs over his crotch so she can feel him hard against her. She looks over her shoulder and sees the wet spot she left on his grey sweatpants. She goes straight back to being embarrassed and shy.  _ Christ, I didn’t know I was  _ **_ that _ ** _ wet.  _

“You called me Daddy while you were coming, you know.” Ben clears his throat. Rey’s eyes widen as she looks into his.

_ Why must I embarrass myself with this man every two seconds? _

She looks down at his lap and pretends she's interested in the heathered pattern on his sweatpants. Her face turns a shade of red she wasn't even sure was possible. 

“I’m so sorry, it was just out of habit- I shouldn’t have said that. I mean you read the email I’ve already been… Why am I telling you this? I’ll shut up and never call you that again. Oh my god, we’ve just gotten here and I’ve already ruin-” Rey rushes out, refusing to meet his eyes. She’s cut off by his hands finding her face. 

He tilts her face up to look at him, “Rey, relax,” He moves his hand out of the way and kisses the bottom of her jaw, and whispers in her ear, “I told you I wanted  _ everything _ you wrote.”

Rey shivers slightly at this. With newfound confidence, she raises her hands and pulls his face back to look at her. 

“Well, daddy,” She bucks her hips up to rub her clit against his hard cock, “why don’t we go upstairs to take care of that?” 

Ben’s eyes darken. He gathers her thighs and begins to stand. Rey quickly wraps her arms and legs around his neck to keep from falling. She is wrapped around him like a koala. He walks up the stairs as quickly as he can with Rey attached to him. He creeps past Riley’s room, peering through the open door to check on his daughter. He begins to step into the room. 

“I’m half-naked!” Rey whisper shouts. 

“Sorry! It’s a habit!” Ben responds, face turning red as he takes his foot out of the doorway. 

Rey giggles and kisses him, “You’re so hot when you take care of Riley.” 

“Why do you insist on bringing up my family members when we’re about to have sex?” Ben asks with a quiet laugh, before attacking her lips again. He closes Riley’s door fully behind him and makes his way down the hallway to his bedroom. 

He fumbles with the doorknob before finally prying his door open. They step into the dark room and Ben peaks out the corner of his eye to find the lightswitch. He flicks on the lights. 

Rey has never been in Ben’s bedroom before. He never told her not to go in there, she just felt it wasn't necessary, and the thought of walking in on him in an inappropriate position was enough to keep her far away. She pulls away to look around the immaculate bedroom. The room is massive. A king-sized bed, fitted with fluffy blue sheets, sits in the center of his back wall. His room is painted a deep blue color and all of his furniture is mahogany. His bedside table isn’t even messy. Rey thinks back to her bedroom. A small room with white walls, a cluttered bedside table, a messy desk where she does her school work, and bedsheets with daisies on them. They couldn’t be more different. But that’s something Rey would deal with later. 

Ben sets her down on his bed, and she almost falls asleep right there. She’s far from being tired, the bed is just softer than anything she's ever slept on. 

Ben lays her back and climbs on top of her, with his arms caging each side of her head. He leans his head down to kiss her. His lips are ferocious and fast-paced. Rey tries to catch up but resorts to just letting him take over. Rey's legs are spread open. He grinds his hard cock against her warm centre. Ben groans and Rey feels it reverberate through her chest. 

Ben props his body up with one arm. Rey is too focused on the muscles rippling next to her head to register the fact that Ben is pulling her tank top off. She helps him pull the top over her head and he throws it to the of the room. He kisses down her chin, neck, and sternum, before stopping just about her bra, a lace number that matches the underwear she has on. 

Ben pulls back the fabric to reveal her nipples, pebbling in the cold air. 

“So perfect.” Ben attaches a mouth to her pink area and begins to suck and bite. 

Rey lets out low breaths and moans as he licks at the spot. He doesn’t lose focus until her nipple has turned red and swollen. He releases the lace and switches to the other side to repeat the process. Rey is a mewling mess and she can feel the wetness pooling between her legs. She rubs her thighs together to release some tension down there. Ben must feel this. 

“Do you need to cum, sweetheart?” Ben mumbles against her breast. 

“Please daddy… I need it so bad.” She mutters before letting out another moan. 

Ben gives one last nip at her nipple before kissing down her stomach. He presses a kiss at the bottom of her abdomen, right above her panties. He drops to his knees in front of her. 

“Anything for you baby,” Ben dips his head to kiss her clothed core. “Daddy’s going to eat you until you cum.” Another kiss. “Then you’ll be wet and ready to take daddy’s cock.” 

Rey doesn’t know if she shudders because of his comments, or the kisses to her clit, but her shiver goes through her whole body.

“This wasn’t in the email,” Rey whispers, propping herself up on her elbows to look at him. 

“This is for me.” 

Rey almost cums right there.

Rey feels Ben slowly pull her panties to the side and press a tentative kiss to her clit. She moans loudly and rolls her hips up into his face. Ben moves his hands to hold her hips down. She wriggles in his grip trying to get him to do something, _ anything _ . 

“Patience, sweetheart. Daddy’ll make you feel good, but you have to wait, okay?” He mumbles against her. She wants to protest, but the feeling of his words on her cunt is too much to even get a coherent thought out. She moans in response. 

Slowly, but surely, Ben’s strips the black lace from her lower half, leaving her cunt bare. Her clit is already swollen and puffy from her prior orgasm. Rey’s cunt clenches around nothing, eagerly awaiting Ben. He wraps his big hands around her thighs and pushes. Her feet are now planted on the bed and she is spread wide for him. 

Finally Ben licks a long stripe from her entrance to her clit. Rey nearly screams. He stays at her clit, drawing circles over the area with his tongue. He switches from licking to sucking at her clit, Rey is unable to keep her moans in now. She unhooks her bra and starts rubbing at her hard nipples.

Ben moves his attention from her clit to push his tongue inside of her. Rey slaps her hand over her mouth to suppress the strangled scream she wants to let out. Rey rarely receives oral, but even when she does it’s nothing like this. Ben is otherworldly. He fucks his tongue inside of her warm cunt, his nose occasionally bumping her clit. Rey’s cunt clenches aggressively around his tongue. 

Rey keeps her hand pressed against her mouth, trying to keep her noises to a minimum. Her room is far away, but Rey still does not want to run the risk of waking Riley up. Ben removes his tongue, much to Rey's chagrin, but immediately replaces it with his fingers tapping on her entrance.

“Are you ready for my fingers?” Ben mumbles against her clit. Rey groans even louder into her hand. 

“Yes, daddy. God, yes.” Rey babbles. She tries to push her cunt onto his finger, too horny for his thick digits. She’s dreamed (literally) of this for a year. Sensing her impatience, Ben retracts his fingers.

“Eh, eh, eh, didn’t I say to be patient?” Ben says, before licking another stripe up her cunt. 

“Daddy, please. I promise I’ll be good, please!” Rey pleas. She bucks and whines as Ben moves farther and farther from her cunt. 

Ben looks up and looks her in the eyes. Rey can see that his face is wet from the juices her cunt is oozing.

“Good girls beg.”

The words send a shiver down Rey’s spine. She lets out a series of whines that are  _ not _ the words Ben is looking for. The combination of him and her fingers at her nipples has turned her brain into putty. 

“Use your words, sweetheart.”

Rey swallows her moans and speaks, “Daddy, please. Please, I need your fingers so badly. I can take them, I know it. I need them inside of my cunt. Ben, please. I need it so bad, oh god. My cunt is all yours, please, Daddy, please just use it. Please, daddy.” She spits out in between pants. She’s not sure if any of that made sense, but those are the words that came out. Ben has made her delirious. 

“Anything for you.” 

Ben reattaches his mouth to her clit and plunges a finger inside of her cunt. Rey’s scream, even muffled by her hand, is much louder than she intended. Her dreams (and her fingers) weren't even  _ close  _ to the way Ben is making her feel right now. 

He steadily pumps his finger in and out, while still lapping at her clit. 

“You're so wet, sweetheart, is this all for me?” Ben asks while rhythmically fucking Rey with his finger. Rey whines as his mouth leaves her. Hearing this, he smiles slightly and clamps his lips back down on her clit.

“Yes, daddy, all for you. All yours.” Rey stumbles. 

Ben slowly adds another finger inside of her. Rey has never felt this full from fingers alone. If she ever goes back to masturbating on her own, her three fingers will never feel like this. Ben curls his fingers up to tap her g-spot, eliciting louder groans from her. 

Rey feels herself coming close to her high. She feels twitches in her legs, and her cunt is spasming uncontrollably now. She feels the tension in her stomach tighten and tighten, until finally, it snaps. 

“Daddy!”

Rey screams against her hand one more time as she cums around Ben’s fingers. Ben doesn’t remove his lips from her clit until she comes down from her high. A lot of bucking, moaning, and arching later, she’s finally back to the real world. 

Ben detaches from her cunt and Rey sits up. Ben stands, towering over her. He taps his two fingers at the entrance of her mouth. Wordlessly, she opens her mouth. Ben places his wet fingers inside and Rey begins to suck her juices off of them. She swirls her tongue around his digits as she stares deeply into Ben’s eyes. She watches them darken before he removes his fingers from her mouth with an audible pop. 

“I’ll have to get this mouth wrapped around my cock soon,” Ben reaches down and taps her clit, “but I want my cock buried in this cunt.” Rey lurches forward, grips at his shirt, and moans into his abs. 

“Please, daddy, I’m ready.” 

Ben steps back and peels off his shirt. Rey watches hungrily as he strips off his shirt. She watches intently as his muscles ripple. He finally reaches down to pull down his boxers and his sweats in one fell swoop. 

His hard cock slaps against his stomach. Pre-cum oozes from the angrily red tip. Rey’s eyes nearly bulge out of her head. Her mouth waters as she stares at it in all its veiny glory. It’s bigger than she imagined. 

She immediately shifts so she can grab his dick. While gripping the base, she leans her head down and licks a stripe from base to tip. She makes sure to catch all of the pre-cum on her way. She takes his head into her mouth and swirls her tongue around. Ben’s head lolls back and he groans. 

He lightly grips her hair and pulls her mouth off of him. “Rey, sweetheart. I want to cum in your mouth, but not now.” She whines but obeys while swallowing the little cum she had to taste. 

Ben reaches down to his desk and opens a drawer. He pulls out a box of condoms and begins to struggle to open the box. 

“ _ No. _ ” 

Rey’s voice startles them so much, Ben almost drops the box. Rey lays a hand over his.

“I mean, I’m clean and on the pill. If… you want to…” Rey suddenly feels embarrassed with what she is asking. 

“I’m also clean. So…” Ben awkwardly looks at Rey. Rey nods. “I’ll just put these away.” He places the condoms back. 

Rey begins to shift so she can lay on her stomach, but Ben’s hand stops her.

“I want to look at you.” 

His words send chills down her body. He grabs the front of her thighs and pulls her to the edge of the bed. Rey pulls her knees back, and her toes curl next to Ben’s hips. 

He rubs his tip up and down her sensitive clit. Rey knows her body can pump out another orgasm, but she doesn’t know if she'll be able to walk or speak english after. 

He slaps his cock against her a few times. “So wet and ready for me, so pretty for me,” Ben mumbles looking down at her. “Such a good girl.” Rey moans then immediately bites her lip in anticipation. She watches his cock move against her intently. 

“What do you want, Rey?” Ben asks, looking at her intently.

His gazes would usually worry her, but now, she feels at peace. “Daddy... please.” She can barely get the words out because she is so dizzy with want. 

“Use your words, sweetheart.” He teases his cock at her entrance. 

“Please, I need your… Ben, I need you inside of me. Please, daddy, fuck me.” She moans. 

Ben obeys instantly. “I’m gonna start slow, okay?” Rey nods. 

Ben slowly slips his cock inside of her tight cunt. Rey’s eyes roll back into her head at the feeling. They both throw their heads back and groan. Rey feels her cunt spasm around Ben, clenching around him tightly. 

When he is finally buried to the hilt, Rey closes her eyes, relishing the feeling. She’s never felt this  _ full _ before. All of her senses are screaming  _ Ben, Ben, Ben.  _ He’s filled her to a point she didn't even know were humanly possible. He’s so deep inside, she can’t distinguish where he stops and she begins. 

She’d spent so much time preparing for this moment, but it was nothing like the real thing. 

Once the pain turned into pleasure, she opened her eyes. Ben’s eyes were glued to her, and when she caught him staring, he didn’t look away. 

“Ben,” Rey says quietly.

“Mhm, sweetheart?” He replies.

“You can move now.” She lets her eyes flutter back closed as she awaits his movement.

Ben almost pulls all the way out and slams straight back in. Rey’s eyes fly open with a loud moan. Ben starts a steady pace, not incredibly fast, but his forceful thrusts send Rey further and further into the bed. 

“You’re - _ fuck-  _ so… fucking tight. Your cunt is so tight for me.” Ben groans above her. 

“Yes, daddy, all for you. Only for you.  _ Oh god.”  _

From there on, their moans and skin slapping skin are the only sounds that fill the room. Rey’s head lolls back and forth, delirious with pleasure. She was officially ruined for anyone. Nobody else could fuck her like this. The feeling of Ben sliding in and out of her wet cunt was too much for her to handle. 

“Yes,  _ fuck,  _ right there daddy. Oh my god, please don’t stop.” Rey groans. 

“I won’t, I won’t,” Ben assures. “This cunt is all mine, right?”

“All yours, daddy. Always has been, always will be there for daddy to fuck!” 

“That’s right,” Ben thrusts particularly hard, “I own this cunt now. All mine.”

Rey cannot reply, but the combination of his thrust and his words make her scream even louder. 

Ben immediately moves his hand to her throat and squeezes lightly. Rey clenches around him tighter.

“I need you to be quiet for me sweetheart, we can’t wake her up.” Ben’s hand remains glued to her throat, applying a bit more pressure. Rey nods absentmindedly. Her restricted airflow is making the whole experience feel ten times more surreal.

Ben leans down, props himself up with one hand, and keeps his other hand around her neck. He brings his lips to her ear, kissing the area below her earlobe.

“I can’t wait to have more kids running around here.” Ben breathes quietly. He begins to nip and bite at her neck. After a whole night of domination, seeing this vulnerability from Ben made Rey’s cunt clamp even harder around him. 

“Put one in me right now.” Rey pleads. 

Ben’s thrusts stutter. He pulls back from her neck. His grip on her neck loosens. “What?” His eyebrows furrow, but Rey can see confusion and excitement in his eyes.

“I said, if daddy wants more kids, daddy should fuck a baby into me,” Rey repeats with confidence. Ben’s eyes darken and his eyelids lower. He retightens his grip around Rey’s neck and begins thrusting much faster than before. 

Ben’s new pace is relentless, shaking the bed frame, and sending Rey’s eyes straight back into her head. Each thrust knocks more wind out of her than the last. Her cunt flutters around his cock. 

Ben moves one hand to rub her clit in fast circles. 

“Fuck! Yes, daddy! Please, yes, fuck me!” Rey is babbling completely incoherently now, strained because of Ben’s hold on her neck. 

“Daddy is going to fuck your little cunt until you can’t walk anymore.” 

Rey’s whimpers get louder.

He slaps Rey’s clit and her back arches towards him. “I’m going to fuck this greedy little cunt until you forget your own name.”

“Please, daddy, don’t stop…” Rey mewls.

“I won’t,” He assures. “Fuck, you feel so good.” Ben groans.

“Please, keep fucking me like that. Fuck my tight cunt.” Rey mumbles.

“I’m going fuck this cunt, my cunt to fuck, and fill you up with my cum.” 

Rey would have screamed if his hand wasn’t still restricting her vocal cords.

“I’m going to fill you to the brim with Daddy’s cum. And I’m going to make sure it takes. Gonna put it so deep that I know you have my kids inside of you. Gonna plug you up with my cum.” 

“Please, yes. daddy. I want your cum deep inside me.” Rey babbles. 

“Can’t wait to see you swollen with my child. Gonna fuck you nice and full” 

Ben leans down to Rey’s chest. He moves to bite and suck on each nipple. “Can’t wait until these get all swollen and sensitive. I’ll make you cum by just touching these.” 

Rey pushes her chest further into Ben’s face. With one last nip, he straightens. 

“Fuck, your cunt is so tight, just milking my cock. You’re so eager for daddy’s cum, aren't you?”

Rey nods wildly. “Daddy,  _ fuck _ , I’m going to cum.” 

“Okay, sweetheart, cum for me. Cum for daddy, all over my cock.” Ben encourages. His hand goes back to rubbing circles on her clit to try and push her over the edge. 

He removes his hand, and Rey whines from the loss of contact. He leans forward and puts his hands on the bed, arms caging each side of Rey’s head. He pulls back and thrusts  _ hard.  _ Rey feels him hit her cervix. This pushes her even closer to the edge. Her orgasm is so close, but just out of reach. 

“Daddy’s so deep, Rey. If I cum here, I know you’ll take all of my cum. I can’t wait to see you pregnant with our kid, Rey.” 

And with that, the coil in the bottom of her abdomen  _ snaps.  _

Rey's whole body spasms. Her mouth opens and closes like a fish, only letting out moans and high-pitched  _ ohs _ she thought only existed in porn. Her hands fly towards Ben, but she grasps and scratches at nothing. She bucks and arches wildly as her orgasm washes over her. She’s not even sure when Ben comes, but when he does, she swears it triggers another mini-orgasm from herself. His spurts of cum trigger her sensitive cunt. She feels him pump her  _ full _ of cum. His cock still throbs inside of her. He’s groaning lowly in her ear. He keeps thrusting even after they have both cum, making sure to get his cum deep inside of her. 

When they both come down from their highs, Ben releases her and stands to remove his cock from her cunt. Rey props herself up and looks at Ben. She follows his line of sight and finds herself staring at her cunt. She can see her cunt still clenching against her will. A bit of cum falls out of her. 

Ben takes two fingers and wipes this cum up. He plunges his cum soaked finger straight back into Rey. Rey yelps, cunt still sensitive from her past three orgasms. Ben finger fucks her slowly, not trying to get her off, just trying to push all the cum possible inside of her. 

He removes his fingers. Once he’s sure that all of his cum is staying inside of her, he raises his hand to Rey’s lips and taps twice. She once again opens her mouth and wraps her lips around his cum coated finger. She sucks the taste of them off of his fingers. It tastes like salty heaven. Ben removes his hands from her mouth slowly. 

He sits on the bed next to Rey. He pats on his naked lap, and Rey gets the memo immediately. She scrambles to sit in his lap. Once she is on his lap, far enough from his dick, and wrapped in his arms, she relaxes. They sit in silence for a bit. It’s not awkward, it’s comforting

Ben is the first to break the silence. “Did I actually just get you pregnant? Or are you actually on birth control?”

Rey giggles. “I’m on birth control.” 

“Well, okay,” Ben replies, nodding. 

They go back to silence. It’s awkward this time.

Ben speaks first again. “Do you want kids? Or was it just a spur of the moment thing?”

“I do want kids,” She looks up at him intently. “With you. I do. I just want to graduate university first. Then we can do that. But while I’m still in school, we both already have our hands full with Riley. So, yes to kids, no to now.”

“Okay.” 

“Okay.”

“Are we… like… together… now?” 

“We just discussed having children, Ben.” 

Ben raises his arms in protest. “Well, I just want to clarify!” 

Rey laughs once again. “Yes, we’re together, Ben.” 

“Well,” Ben kisses her forehead. “Now that this is settled, are you coming to bed? I’m tired.” Ben scoops up Rey and turns to set her down on the bed.

“Slow down there,” Rey taps his shoulder. “Put me down.” 

Ben slowly stands up straight, before setting Rey down on the floor. Rey looks up at him to see his pouty, wounded expression. She coos and grabs his face.

She presses a close mouth kiss to his lips. “I am coming to bed, but I need to text Rose that I’m not coming home tonight.” 

His expression fades, and he nods solemnly. He presses a kiss to her nose. “Hurry back.”

Rey nods and removes her hands from his face. She steps back to find something to put on. She bends to grab Ben’s discarded t-shirt. She pulls it on, enjoying the feeling of soft cotton. She looks back at Ben, now wearing his clothing. She swears she sees his still naked cock twitch. 

“Might as well text her to tell her to take your name off the lease,” Ben mumbles looking her up and down. Rey giggles and rolls her eyes. She leaves the bedroom and creeps down the hallway. She peeks into Riley’s room and sees the girl is still sound asleep. They’ll have to figure out how to tell her about their relationship, but that's a problem for tomorrow. She walks down the stairs and into the kitchen where her jacket and phone still lie, abandoned. She opens Rose’s contact.

rose tico  
  
i’m not coming home tonight  
  
you dirty whore  
  
hey!  
  
only ben can call me that ;)  
  
i’m blocking you  
  
kisses <3  
  
i’m happy for you rey  
  
let's make this a weekly occurrence  
  
hux and i want the apartment alone next weekend  
  
i hate you  
  
i love you more  
  


Rey shuts off her phone and leaves it in the kitchen. She makes her way back to Ben’s room quietly.

She steps into his room. Ben is huddled under his covers. When he hears Rey enter the room, his head raises from the pillows, and he smiles. He raises the comforter, inviting her to join him in bed.

“Come on, and please get the light.” 

Rey flicks off the light and shuffles to his bed. She climbs in next to Ben. He pulls her straight to his chest. She snuggles deeper into bed and him. He kisses her hair sleepily. 

“Mine.”

“Always have been.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this was my first (and probably last) time writing smut so I hope it wasn't TOO horrible. Thank you so much for reading!
> 
> and I'm still debating writing the epilogue, but if I do, I'll upload it Saturday/Sunday!


End file.
